


Need A Light

by vol_ctrl



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 1960s, Drabble, Flaming Sword, Hurt Crowley, Light Angst, OLHTS made me do it, Perfectly Horrid Velocipedes, Prompt Fic, Quote: You go too fast for me Crowley (Good Omens), Smoking, Surprisingly not crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22884790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vol_ctrl/pseuds/vol_ctrl
Summary: TODAY’s PROMPT IS: Interesting uses for a flaming sword (brought to you by the beautiful OAbs) Go wild fam ❤ the weirder the better ~
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28
Collections: The Not-Very-Nice and Anatomically-Inaccurate Prophecies of OLHTS





	Need A Light

Crowley sits on a rooftop above Soho with a tartan thermos tucked between his legs, shoes dangling off into oblivion. Well, off about three storeys, anyway.

He heaves another loud sigh and drums anxious fingers on the plastic.

_ Too fast. _

What did that bloody mean?

He shifts angrily and shoves a hand into his pocket, pulling out a shiny metal case. The latch had always been cumbersome, either too touchy and popping open in his pocket, spilling tobacco dust that would never come out of silk lining, or too stiff and refusing to open until it sprung unexpectedly and jumped out of his hand.

Clutching it tightly and muttering small curses, it miraculously opens without either of these unfortunate outcomes.

He puts a cigarette between his lips and then digs for his lighter. Flicks it open, spins the wheel. Nothing. Spins the wheel again. Not even a spark.

Great. Now his lighter’s empty.

Suddenly, he feels a rush of warmth from behind him. Nearly startles him right off the edge.

“Need a light?” Aziraphale asks gently. He’s still wearing that worry-sorry on his face.

Crowley does a double-take before he’s sure what he’s seeing. Aziraphale, who had just summarily told him to  _ back off _ was standing there holding a sword flaming like anything.

“Come to smite me, then?” he asks. “Might as well have already…”

Undeterred, Aziraphale takes a step closer. “About that…”

Crowley sees Aziraphale’s smile has turned just a bit sweet. He raises a brow at him.

Aziraphale sighs. “It was unseemly of me to leave so abruptly.”

“Hn.” Crowley looks at the flaming sword. Holding the cigarette between his lips, he leans forward and lights it on the flame.

“Thought you gave it away.”

Aziraphale seems relieved. “Oh, you know how these things come around eventually.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Need A Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23856958) by [Literarion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion)




End file.
